An Infinite Quest
by KRR-01
Summary: They say that everything must have an ending. That every story must come to a close. Not for the Doctor, though. His story will never end...


**An Infinite Quest**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! The BBC owns it! I just own the idea!

Summary: They say that everything must have an ending. That every story must come to a close. Not for the Doctor, though. His story will never end...

XXXXXXXXXX

"During the last days of the Time War, the Doctor unleashed a terrible weapon that was said to have destroyed Skaro, the home of the Daleks, Gallifrey, the home of the Time Lords, and every world in between. The Doctor spent his days journeying throughout all of time and space, with the thought of" a Time Lord narrated to his class. This Time Lord wore the typical robes a Time Lord would wear as well as everyone in the class. He wore the head cap over his head, concealing his hair.

"However, none of these planets were destroyed," the teacher revealed. "Rassilon, who originally planned to break the Time Lock, had a second plan. He activated a time bubble around Gallifery to protect it. The bubble and the weapon the Doctor used were activated at the same time, causing a sort of temporal flux. This caused Gallifrey to be placed out of time, so to speak."

"Time passed and the Doctor had reached his final regeneration. After defeating the Daleks once and for, he realized the state Gallifrey was in. To free Gallifrey, the Doctor gave up his last regeneration. The time bubbles was broken and Gallifrey was freed. As for Rassilon, he was overthrown and sealed away in the Dark Tower replaced with the previous President, Romanadvoratrelundar, who ruled Gallifrey until her death fifty six years ago." The teacher faced his students. "Gallifrey has reached a time of peace, but I want you all to remember that it didn't used to be like this."

Everyone in the entire class listened with gleeful looks... all but one. This young Time Lord, in the entire class, was sleeping on his desk. He wore the typical robes of a young Time Lord, but he didn't wear the cap, unlike everyone else in the room. He instead showed his red, ginger hair to the rest of the class. The young man would seemed to be about in his late teens, early twenties in human years, but far much older, like everyone else in the class.

The teacher noticed this and simply walked over to the young Time Lord's seat. "THETA!" the teacher suddenly shouted. The young Time Lord named Theta, abruptly woke. His tired, gray eyes gazed at his teacher. "Sleeping in class again, are we?" the teacher cynically stated.

Theta heard giggles and small chuckled coming from all of his classmates before he looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry sir," Theta sheepishly apologized. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," the teacher stated before returning to the front of the class.

"Now, class," he announced. "Tomorrow, we will visiting the Archives tomorrow to see what life was like for Time Lords, during the Time War. After that, I want you to give a full report on political power in the Time Lord High Council during the Time War. You're dismissed."

Once he said that, the bell rung, meaning class was over. The entire class left their seats and grabbed their books as they left for their next class. The teacher sat at his desk and watched his students leave. It was then he noticed Theta walking towards the door. "Theta," the teacher called out, grabbing the attention of the red-headed Time Lord, "can you come here for a second?"

Hesitantly, Theta walked over to his teacher's desk. "Y-yes, sir?" he asked.

"Theta, I'm afraid to inform you that you won't be able to come with us on the field trip."

"But sir, I've gave you my slip! Why can't I go!"

"It's out of my hands, Theta," the teacher apologetically stated. "It seems that the Principle of the Academy has ordered you to stay on the day of the field trip."

Theta raised an eyebrow at that. Why would the Principle of the _entire Time Lord Academy _refuse one Time Lord from going on a field trip? Theta pushed that thought into the back of his head as he simply nodded. "Very well, sir," he said as he left the classroom.

Seems like he was going to have to find out, the old fashion way.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night time on Gallifrey. Everyone was asleep, save for the guards patrolling the Citadel of the Time Lords. The businesses were closed, including the Archives. Though the front door was lock, there were other ways to get in... one of them Theta knew, very well.

Theta now walked the green halls of the Archives. The lights were off and there were no alarms on it, at least any alarms that Theta knew of. He continued to walk through the halls, fascination in his eyes. Theta liked to see history at first glance instead of just hearing stories out from the historical documents. However, something caught his interest as he stopped. Theta looked up to see the sign said "LIFE OF THE DOCTOR."

Interested about the Doctor, like any other young Time Lord, Theta entered the chamber. His eyes widen at what he saw before him. Artifacts that once belong to the famous Time Lord now hung on the wall for display. One object was the Sonic Screwdriver, and another was the Doctor's Type 40 TARDIS. Some of the other things did not seem that important, like the Psychic Paper. Almost everyone knew about that!

Anyway, as Theta walked through the room, he froze at the sight of something very familiar. Hanging from the wall was an old fob watch. It was not just any fob watch. It was a Chameleon Arch, a device that Time Lords could use to make themselves blend in the environment by changing them into a human and storing their actual memories as a Time Lord inside it.

Theta walked closer towards Chameleon Arch and removed it from its display. Inspecting its design, Theta noticed the Arch was giving off a golden glow. "_Hello_," a ghostly voice called out.

Theta jumped and looked around to see who it was. There was no one. He simply just shrugged, believing it to be his imagination. "_Hello_," the same voice repeated.

The young Time Lord turned around once more to see no was there. "Who's there?" Theta called out.

"_Down here!_" the voice answered.

Theta looked down and his eyes widen, realizing the voice was coming from the Chameleon Arch. "_About time you got here!_" it spoke. "_Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show up!_"

"Wait-what is going on!" Theta whispered, so he would be heard by any guards that were around.

"_Hold a second and I'll explain it to you_," the voice from the Chameleon Arch stated. "_Just open this up and let me out._"

Theta nodded as he opened up the Chameleon Arch. A stream of golden energy shot out from the Arch and entered into young Theta. Memories began flooding his mind, but they were not his. Theta's vision went cloudy and then flash appeared before his eyes...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "Have you ever wondered what is would be like, to be wanderers of the fourth dimension, hmm? To be exiles?"_

_ "Oh my giddy aunt!"_

_ "Reverse the polarity!"_

_ "Care for a jelly baby!"_

_ "A man is made up of the sum of his memories you know, a Time Lord even more so."_

_ "Rest is for the weary, sleep is for the dead. I feel like a hungry man _eager_ for the feast!"_

_ "I am far more than just another Time Lord!"_

_ "I know who I am!"_

_ "Fantastic!"_

_ "Alon-sy!"_

_ "GERONIMO!"_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

The flash ended and Theta found himself back in the room. His head was throbbing with pain, but he tried to repress it. It was then, Theta heard footsteps. His eyes widen as he knew what that was... '_Guards!_' he mentally screamed.

Theta tried to look around for a spot to hide. As he did, Theta noticed a key on display. '_The TARDIS key!_' he thought. '_Wait, how did I know that!_'

The young Time Lord grabbed the key and rushed towards the TARDIS door. After opening it, he quickly rushed through the entrance and quietly shut the door. Once the TARDIS door was locked, Theta sighed with relief. Theta looked inside the TARDIS. It looked like it originally when the Doctor first left Gallifrey. Suddenly, another shot of pain lurked in Theta's head. "Not again!" he screamed as he grabbed his head, but it was useless for another flash appeared and engulfed his entire vision...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ This time, it was man lying on the ground of this TARDIS. The man's face couldn't be seen as well as the woman who was crying over him. The man smiled at the woman. "Don't worry. It's alright."_

_ "You can't die!" the woman pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes. "We still need you!"_

_ The man just smiled at the woman. "Some I shall come back. Yes I shall come back," he declared. "Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs... and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mind."_

_ The woman couldn't help but smile as she watched the man suddenly disintegrated into the air._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Theta eyes returned back to the TARDIS. He found himself on the console. 'How did I get here?' Theta asked himself.

It was then he noticed some of the controls on the console had been activated. '_Did I do that when I was having that flashback?_' he questioned.

Theta could not have his questions answered for he felt another flashback overcome his vision...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ He had no idea where he was. He simply looked up to see a bunch of people, possibly Time Lords standing over him. "It took us this long just to give him a new set of regenerations, Madam President," he heard a timid, male voice spoke. "It may take some more time to stabilize his body."_

_ "I don't care how long it takes!" a female voice shouted. "Just do it!"_

_ "Wait!" one of the mysterious people announced. "He's walking up!"_

_ Pain began to spread across his entire body. The group of people rushed over to attend to him. "He's coming around!" another female voice shouted. _

_ "Should this be happening?" the first female voice asked._

_ Another bolt of pain spread across his entire body as he moved his body. "No it's still too early!" the male voice stated. "His heart is going into overtime! We might lose him at this rate!"_

_ He could feel someone grabbing his hand. "You have calm down," the first female voice soothingly told him._

_ Once he heard her voice, he stopped jerking. "Give him a dose now!" the male voice ordered._

_ The pain soon began to fade away as well as his vision. He could see a woman's face before his own, smiling at him._

_ "Go back to sleep."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Once more, the young Time Lord found himself on the console. He stood up, still trying to shake off the pain. As he did, Theta realized something was different... really different. These memories became infused with his own, overlapping the life he thought was his. Whoever this person was, Theta wanted an explanation.

It would have to wait though, for he could feel another jolt of pain spreading all over his mind as another flash overcame his sight...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ He was awake once more, but he did not feel any pain. He could not, yet he could still hear. The first thing he heard were the sounds of boots hitting the metallic floor. "What is going on! What happened to the Lady President?" the same timid voice demanded._

_ "She's dead. I'm the new Lord President!" a deep, male voice spoke. "What of our guest here?"_

_ "His new body's ready," the quivering voice answered almost immediately. "All we need to do is place his memory inside his mind."_

_ The deep voice stated, "Seal his memory away."_

_ "Lord President?" the quivering voice questioned._

_ "You heard what I said!" the deep voice shouted. "If he was to ever remember, he would try to ruin our society once more! He mustn't be allowed to remember anything! Is that clear!"_

_ "Y-yes, Lord President!"_

_ With that, he could feel his essence being ripped away from him. He did not see it, but he did not have to for the pain was sufficient enough. It was the only thing he felt before he felt empty once more._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

This time, Theta found himself "GAH!" he screamed in pain as his eyes glowed brightly with a golden color.

The flash lasted for several minutes, accompanied with screams of pain and anguish. Once the process was over, Theta placed a hand on the TARDIS console to help him stand up. The pain was gone, but there was one thing different... He was no longer Theta.

"Theta" stood up straight and looked at the TARDIS with a nostalgic look. "How are you, old girl?"

The TARDIS console let out a small affirmative, high-pitched whirl_._ "Theta" grinned as he began to activated the TARDIS. "They thought they could keep it from me, did they!" "Theta" grinned as he flipped a couple switches. "Well, I've proved them wrong once more, didn't I!"

If the TARDIS had a mouth, it would be smiling now. "Theta" pressed a button on the console and the pillar in the center of it moved up and down. The TARDIS had dematerialized. "Now, where to? Back to old Earth? Maybe, a quick visit with Lethbridge-Stuart, perhaps?" he thought aloud as he leaned against the console. "By the way, what do you think of this look? I've finally got ginger! I haven't had that since my first incarnation!"

As he continued to ramble on, the TARDIS let out a small whistle. He knew what is said...

"_Welcome back Doctor._"

The Doctor grinned at the TARDIS console. "It's great to be back."

XXXXXXXXXX

_ And so the Doctor continued on with his journeys, meeting new people as well as enemies. However, his story does not end. It is, and will always be, an infinite quest..._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Hated it? Please leave a review, so I can know. However, this is my first DW fic, so don't be too harsh and leave only _constructive_ criticism.

As for the plot, here's how it goes: Basically, the Doctor gave up his last regeneration to free Gallifrey of its time prison. Romana ordered the Doctor to be given a new set of regenerations and a new body. He is, but Romana dies before the scientists could give the Doctor his memories. The new President ordered the Doctor's memories to be sealed away in the Doctor's Chameleon Arch, which it was. The Doctor's body would live a new life as Theta, until he regain his memories.

How did I get this idea? I have no clue honestly! It just came to me after reading a couple of DW fics on this site.

That's all for now-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
